ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Alphas: The Animated Series
is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series based on The Alphas by Neo Comics, being created by TBD. It is produced by Neo Animation, Universal Animation Studios and Universal Television and it will premiere on Universal Kids on July 4th, 2018. Synopsis Characters Main *'Liam Andrews/Steelhand' (voiced by Troy Baker) - a man who lost his hand in a horrible accident and had it replaced with one made of steel. *'Dr. David Matthews/The Wildster' (voiced by Nolan North) - a scientist who was in a terrible accident that gave him animal-like powers. *'Artemis/Alexis Stone' (voiced by Tara Strong) - the Virgin Goddess of the Hunt who disguises herself as a teenage girl. *'Loveless' (non-speaking) - a strange man from a world beneath our own. *'K'Ror/Might' (voiced by Khary Payton) - an alien warrior from the planet Xilor. When the Others invaded it, he sent himself to Earth, becoming a member of the Alphas. *'Dustin Baxter/Ultrahuman' (voiced by TBD) - a teenage boy who is the descendant of a race of superhumans. Supporting *'Lisa Roberts' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a scientist of Z-Tech who Liam has a crush on. *'Mason Z' (voiced by Matt Lanter) - the CEO of Z-Tech who is an ally to Steelhand and Liam's best friend. *'Helpy' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - a robot assistant developed by David used to provide gadgets during his double duties. *'Elizabeth "Liz" Andrews' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a newsreporter working at (television channel) who serves as David's love interest. *'Dr. Daniel "Dan" Irving/Nightwatcher' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - a young scientist at Star Industries who is David's protegé, eventually starting his own crime-fighting life sometime later. *'Juliet Davis' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a troubled orphan teenage girl, later revealed to be Christine's daughter, who accidentally discovers David's secret identity, being eventually assigned to help him on his missions. *'Ryan Williams' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - a regular student who discovers Artemis' real identity as a goddess. *'Poseidon/Peter Jones' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - the Greek god of the sea who poses as Artemis' father. *'Hestia/Helen Jones' (voiced by TBD) - the Greek goddess of the hearth who poses as Artemis' mother. *'Detective Martha Night' (voiced by Cree Summer) - a detective who finds Might and lets him live in her basement. *'Spots' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a talking alien dog. *'Norman Vine' (voiced by TBD) - a scientist who finds K'Ror and becomes a mentor to him. *'Tina Blade/X-Tra' (voiced by TBD) - a mercenary for hire with extreme reflexes. Antagonists *'The Shadow Legion', a group of supervillains consisting of: **'Dr. Thaddeus Storm/Iron' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD **'Jennifer Styles/Pyra' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Pandora Allen' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Hateful' (non-speaking) - TBD **'Dr. Vortex '(voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Others' - a mysterious alien race who both is in physical forms and controls humans, consisting of: **'Selena' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Marie Dixon' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Children of Ares', a cult worshipping Ares, consisting of: **'Ares/Aaron Reyes' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD **'The Red Mask' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Elizabeth Johnson/Snowstorm' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Dr. Christine "Chris" Davis/Wildstorm' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD **'Marty Clinton/Multiply' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Absolute Nothingness' (non-speaking) - TBD Episodes Production Trivia Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Universal Studios Category:Universal Television Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Neo Comics Category:Universal Kids Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GazzaB9's Ideas Category:Jacky 50A's Ideas Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas